


Life Inside the Computer

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Connected One Shots, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Shenanigans of the sticks inside Alan's computer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

~The Chosen One's POV~

The white of the wifi streams used to calm me down. It was the first thing I saw after escaping my abusive animator. Now, they're just another reminder of the betrayal of my only closest friend, Dark Lord. We fought when we met, but we became allies and then friends. Now, we fight nearly every day. As much as I hate Alan, I can't let Dark Lord destroy everything.

As I exited the wifi and entered a familiar desktop, I can't help but flinch from the flashbacks of my enslavement. Unfortunately, as I was limping across the screen, I didn't check to make sure the animator wasn't there.

A bright white mouse icon clicked on me and pulled me to the paint app. Struggling, I try to get out. I can't let myself become enslaved again. To my surprise, the icon just set me down and quickly drew up a bed. Before I could sneak away, the icon snatched me up and set me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop struggling. You're just going to hurt yourself more," a familiar voice came from my right. I stopped to look over, and I was right. The Second Coming was bounding over as naive as ever. 

"...didn't have anywhere else to go." I solemnly told Alan with bold black letters. Looking at the animator, I could see Alan's surprise that I could 'talk' like Second.

"What happened?" Alan typed out under my words.

"Dark and I had another fight, I just need somewhere to rest for a little. I'll leave," I started saying with the bold black letters.

"Stop!" Alan typed, interrupting me. "You can stay as long as you want." He typed out. Surprised, I didn't notice him paint some bandages for Second to bandage me up. Reluctantly, I let them.

"Since when could you talk?" Alan typed out. Second nodded, both wanting to know the answer since I never talked to Alan before.

"Always. Never had anything to say to you before." I angrily said in my black letters. I don't get why I am being so nice to the animator, but I assume it's because I can barely move without immense pain.

"I'm sorry. I never should have enslaved you or hurt you. I understand if you never want to forgive me, but I just needed to tell you how sorry I am. I completely regret everything." Alan typed out. I scoff at his words before using my fire breath to burn them. I turn around in the bed, so I would no longer be facing the animator. I heard Second leave, and then silence.

A few hours later, I turn back to the animator. From what I could see, he was playing some games on the other computer with Second and Second's friends. I felt much better than earlier, so I pushed myself up. Before I could get out of the bed, Alan turned his attention to me and had the icon hovering close to me, as if I was about to fall.

As I stood beside the bed, I felt my legs buckle underneath me. Before I could fall, the icon quickly caught me and set me back on the bed. I pushed the icon away from me. I frowned at how easily he let me do that.

"Why?" was all I could say to him, too tired to put more words up.

"I made you, I should have been taking care of you from the start, not hurting you." He typed out. I shake my head in frustration.

"I really have changed. I realized how wrong I was." He typed out. I scoff at his words before burning them with lasers from my eyes. He slumped before turning back to the other computer. Leaning back, I pull the blankets back over me. I tried to sleep, but I found myself restless and paranoid being in the Animator's desktop for so long.

As time went by, and it got late. The icon started hovering over me again. I glared at the icon but made no move to burn it. I could see Alan smirk in the corner of my eye. 

"Since you'll be staying here for at least the night, I made you a place to stay." He typed out. Confused, I let him use the icon to drag me to a new document. To my surprise, it was a well-drawn castle with a statue of me in front. It was mostly black with splashes of color around. 

"This document is all yours. You can do whatever you want. The orange door is the one with the bed." Alan typed out. I nod at him as I head inside and through the orange door. It was a nice room. Black walls with a black bed and orange pillows. Eager, I dove under the covers and quickly fell asleep.


	2. The Chosen One vs Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen discovers Minecraft, and can't give up fighting

~The Chosen One's POV~

Silently looking over to the other side of the screen, I notice Alan to finally be away from the computer. Hoping down from the document that holds y castle, I head over to the tab button. Pushing it, I go through the apps to find something to do until Alan comes back. 

Frowning, I notice one of the many games was just a generic cube that appeared to be dirt and grass. Picking up the cube, I drop it in surprise as a bar appears over me with a variety of items. Could this be the 'Minecraft thing' Second told me about before? Shrugging, I hop down to the block and pick it up.

Going through the items, I remember what Second told me to do if I ever grabbed the Minecraft Block. I grab the blocks that looked interesting and threw them to the ground. After a couple of seconds, I throw the Minecraft Block back to its place and pick up the items that I threw down. Looking up, I notice the items in a bar above me.

One of the blocks intrigued me in particular. The bottom of the block appeared black with purple highlights. The tops corners had diamond colored corners and a book floating in the middle. The block's name was "Enchantment Table". Placing one down, I try to figure out what to do next.

"Maybe it has to do with magic? Should I click it?" I started mumbling to myself out loud. Frustrated, I punched the enchantment table, and a box popped up. It had a bunch of empty boxes. One of them had an outline of one of the items I already had. Lapis lazuli, a blue sort of rock. I placed a few in the slot with the outline. The other box, I decided to just put in a book. It worked. The other boxes now had weird writing, but when I hovered over them, there would be words saying things like "silk touch" and "feather falling". I pushed on the "silk touch" button, but nothing happened.

It took me a few minutes to notice what I did wrong. In small writing, there was a note saying exp was needed. Knowing I was for once out of my depth, I reluctantly went over to the other computer where Second and his friends mostly hung around. I noticed the five of them watching YouTube. Awkwardly, I move over to behind Second and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" Second softly asks, not wanting to disturb the others. 

"I just have a Minecraft question?" I ask, not as soft. The others paused the video and turned to watch our exchange. I hate being watched.

"Sure, what is it?" He asks as if he wasn't being stared down by a bunch of other stick figures.

"Just was wondering what exp meant," I ask as I bowed my head. I probably looked so stupid.

"Exp is orbs of experience you get when you smelt certain items or kill mobs." Second began to explain.

"Also there are bottles of exp," blue interjected. Second and I both glared at him for interrupting our conversation. Although his suggestion did remind me of something. Scrolling through the bar, I stop on a glowing bottle that said "bottle of exp".

"This?" I asked, unsure. All of them nodded, so I simply left. No need to embarrass myself further. Hopping to the other computer, I drink a bunch of the exp bottles. As I open the enchantment table and push the silt ouch button again, it worked. A shiny book came out that said silk touch.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I scrolled through my inventory, pausing on the anvil item. Out of curiosity, I place it. It appeared like an anvil. Clicking on it, a similar box appeared, but with fewer boxes. I put my silk touch book in it and a pickaxe. Clicking on the output, I got a shiny pickaxe.

Having a grand idea, I start enchanting books and using the anvil to enchant items from the books. It didn't take long for me to get a full set of protection four armor and a god sword. Putting the armor on, I start practicing with the sword. I got so into it that I didn't notice Alan coming into the room. Usually, I would scurry back to the castle and stay out of sight.

As I noticed the mouse icon move, I realized Alan was here, which meant he saw me practicing. Gulping I look over to the other side of the screen. Instead of the enrage look I was expecting, he looked happy. He only gave me a small smile before turning his attention to the other computer with Second and his friends. Shrugging, I continue to practice.

Later, Yellow came over and built me a contraption for me to store my enchanted items. He told me that the others were happy that I found my own thing to do with Minecraft. He asked if I could teach him and the others sometime how to enchant. For some reason, I decided to agree to teach them about enchanting.


	3. Victim's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victim makes a comeback

~Victim's POV~

Fighting the animator was tough. Getting duplicates was a smart idea at the time, however it led to the deletion of my file. Looking around, all I could see was black. Getting deleted is no fun at all.

It has been over 13 years since my creation. Only the creator knows of my existence, and he believes me to be dead. I felt myself come back, mysteriosly. Eventually, I found a black stick figure like me, The Chosen One. He told me everything. I figured Second somehow brought me back.

Hiding in the shadows of the screen, I watch The Second Coming help the creator with an animation. I never imagined he would change this much. As much as I want to come out of the shadows, I can't. 

One day, after The Second Coming left to the other computer I made my decision. I didn't care why The Second Coming left, only that it meant the creator would be alone. Taking a breath, I step into the light. The creator hardly paid any attention to me. Maybe he thought I was The Chosen One. We do look identical.

"You don't usually come over to this computer. What's the special occasion?" the creator typed out. I simply shake my head. Unlike The Chosen One or The Second Coming, I had no speaking abilities.

"Back to not taking" the creator typed out. He looked a little down. Again, I shake my head. Jumping down, I open some random document and gather the letters I needed.

"Victim" I spelled out on the document. Looking up, I see him gasp in surprise.

"How are you still alive? I thought I deleted you," he typed out. I shrug in response. "I'm sorry," he started typing out before I shook my head to get his attention. I went up the document to gather more letters.

"I don't blame you, forgive you." I spelled out below his apology. Looking up, I almost smirk at his tears. He looked surprised I would forgive him, then again, The Chosen One didn't forgive him.

"Will you stay?" He typed out slowly. I shake my head before gathering more letters.

"Always here, just in shadows" I spell out for him. He smiles at my response. Before he could respond, I exit out of the document and go back to the shadows. Maybe one day, I'll talk to the other stick figures, but at least Alan Becker will no longer blame himself for my almost-deletion. For some reason, I care too much about that idiot. He is my creator after all.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second has a nightmare, hurt than comfort

~The Second Coming's POV~

Slouching against the side of the timer window, I tried to keep from falling asleep. For the first time in all our build battles, Chosen decided to participate. Even Alan was watching. All of us were together having fun. As the timer hit zero, everything went wrong. Alan quickly brought out the control panel and deleted Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. He put Chosen in chains as a slave. Before I could do anything, I was in a box created by Alan with the cursor approaching.

Gasping, I launch myself from the orange and black-clad sheets. It was all just a nightmare. Hoping out of my document, I first hed over to the stick fight browser to check on my friends. Each of them was safely in their beds asleep. Taking a deep breath, I go over to the other computer. A simple jump and I was in the document with Chosen's castle. Looking in his room, I see him sleeping soundly. He looked peaceful, not afraid.

As I close the door, I decide to check on Alan. He often sleeps close to his phone. With my mind made-up, I head into the dropbox and hop into Alan's phone. Opening up a timer, I set it for a second ass a make-shift alarm. It took a few tries to get Alan's attention. Eventually, Alan held up the phone to see why I was waking him up.

"What's up Sec? " Alan asked while yawning. 

Opening up the notepad, I spelled out "nightmare".

"Oh," he whispered. He got out of bed and started heading to the basement. As he got close to the computer, I went through the dropbox again to get to the computer. He opened up the paint app.

"Want to talk about it?" He typed out. I nodded slowly.

"In the dream, we were all having fun doing a build battle. Even Chosen was with us. Then you deleted Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Then you enslaved Chosen and trapped in me in a box. After that, I woke up." I explained with my text.

"To be honest, I have had similar nightmares. It's like I get possessed and then start hurting you guys. It breaks my heart to even think about hurting you guys, even Dark." Alan types out. I realize that maybe I'm not the only one with these fears.

"Yeah, but Dark is a jerk," I exclaim through text.

"Yes, but he just needs help" Alan types for me to see. "Want to play a game?"

"Can we animate something?" I ask. Alan nods before pulling up the animation we were working on before. Well, recreating the animation that got destroyed by Virabot. We worked in sync till morning when Alan's wife called down that breakfast was ready. Feeling much better I go over to Chosen's castle.

Feeling brave, I knock on Chosen's door. After a few seconds, Chosen opened the door looking extremely annoyed.

"What?" He loudly exclaimed. Flinching I explain my nightmare to him, he still looked annoyed.

"Okay, you had a nightmare. Why are you bothering me? Go bother that stupid animator!" He hissed angrily at me.

"I did, and he told me that he has similar nightmares. I know you're scared of Alan," I start with Chosen scoffing at me. "But Alan is terrified of hurting us. He told me that hurting us would break his heart, even if it was Dark."

"I doubt that," Chosen scoffed at me. 

"Ask him if you don't believe me," I stated as I leave. I want Chosen and Alan to get along, but it seems that is still a long ways from now.


	5. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets kidnapped by dark

~The Dark Lord's POV~

Sneaking into the animator's computer was not how I expected to spend the afternoon. It's been almost nine years since my creation. Ever since I teamed up with Chosen, the need to destroy everything and everyone has been overwhelming. Last time I saw Chosen, I hurt him pretty badly. We still fight, but I no longer have the gauntlet anymore. I know he went to the animator. It's the only place I would have not followed him.

As I hid in the shadows of the screen, I watched Chosen and his weak colored friends play with some colored blocks. Looking at the orange stick figure, I shivered knowing how powerful he is from experience. Well, I need to choose my victim. The red one that has the same color as me appears to be the wink link of the group. 

Luring one of his bunnies to me was easy. Red came over to herd the stray bunny to the rest of them. The others weren't watching. I took the chance to leap at Red and cover his mouth. He struggled as I dragged him towards my exit. Thankfully, Second and the others didn't notice Red's distress.

As we went through the wifi to where I lived, I felt small droplets of water against my hands. Could Red be crying? Shaking my head, I drag him to the basement and tied him up in a chair. I didn't gag him; I needed him to talk.

"What do you want from me?" Red cried out.

"How is Chosen. Is he adjusting well? Is the animator enslaving him?" I started to interrogate him.

"Well, Chosen usually likes to stay in the castle Alan made him." Red stuttered, sounding panicky.

" Castle?" I asked, interrupting Red. "What castle?"

"Well, when Chosen came to the computer injured, Alan made Chosen a castle to live in while he stayed on the computer. Chosen is doing okay from what I can see. He just doesn't like Alan or any of the rest of us. He's okay with Second." Red stuttered like crazy. Interesting. It appears as if the animator has changed tactics. Maybe he is waiting to lure them into a false sense of security.

"What about Second?" I ask angrily.

"Second? He's okay. He loves helping Alan animate. It's sort of their time together."

"The animator is not forcing Second to help him animate?" I ask, confused.

"Well, yeah. Alan doesn't force any of us to do anything. If anything the pressure is usually from us trying to get him to hang out with us more." Red explained. The more he talked, the more confused I got. Isn't the animator a monster; that's what Chosen told me. 

Frustrated, I take Red back to the animator's computer. Second and Chosen stood there with the rest of the colored gang as if they were waiting for me.

"What were you doing with Red?" Chosen yelled at me.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled back, angry at him for leaving me. We could be ruling the internet if he didn't betray me.

"Hey, let's all calm down. Dark, can you let go of Red?" Second calmly interjected. Frustrated, I let go of Red. Red scurries behind Second. Marching towards the exit, I'm surprised Chosen didn't stop me to force an explanation.

Looking back one last time, I smile at how well Chosen seems to fit with the group. Maybe he'll be okay without me. I leave the animator's computer, satisfied for now.


	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's Birthday is coming and the sticks have a birthday plan

~The Second Coming's POV~

For the last month, I have been working on the perfect wallpaper to Alan's computer to show on his birthday. Green has been working on a playlist to play in the background. Yellow has been working on a new game that Alan would like. Blue has been making treats for everyone to enjoy during the party and got Alan's wife on it to make Alan some treats to enjoy. Red has been unsuccessfully been trying to persuade Chosen to join in on the celebration.

With a few last touches, I put up the birthday artwork as the computer's wallpaper. As Green, Yellow, and Blue finished the preparations, I go over to Red to help him in persuading Chosen to join.

"Please, it would mean a lot to Alan if you would just show," I heard Yellow pleading from around the corner. As I came into view of the two, I could see Chosen appeared to be cross with his arms crossed.

"Come on Chosen. I know you don't like Alan," I start with Chosen scoffing at me. "You can just be there for the first few minutes. Alan would be devastated if you chose to insist on staying in the castle he made for you." Chosen looked down at the last part.

"Fine, I'll go to his stupid party." Both Red and I light up at this. I practically drag him by the arm over to the party. Everything looked perfect. Checking the screen, I could see Alan's wife leading Alan with a blindfold over to the computer. We always do it as a surprise, but by now Alan only pretends to be surprised since we are a little too predictable.

Alan smiles as the blindfold is lifted and his wife hands him a plate of treats to enjoy while playing with us. Yellow quickly brings out his game, which Alan immediately plays with all of us, which Chosen reluctantly plays with us. By the end, even Chosen was having fun.

"This was really fun you guys! Thank you!" Alan typed out in paint.

All of us, except Chosen, clapped at his praise. Chosen looked down.

"It's not like you actually care about us." Chosen remarked in his black letters. All of froze at his statment.

"I know I made mistakes in the past, but I do care about all of you." Alan typed out slowly.

"No!" Chosen screamed at Alan. I looked between the two, unsure of what to do. Alan looked unsure of what to do, and Chosen looked like he wanted to wreck the computer just to spite Alan. Before any of could move a muscle, a black stick figure that looked identical to Chosen ran over to Chosen and hugged him.

As the black stick figure let go of Chosen and grabbed the pencil from the paint app, he drew out, "You two need to stop fighting. Chosen, Alan was barely eighteen when he created you. Of course he didn't know what he was doing. He made a mistake. I get it, it's hard to forgive him, but you can never move on if you don't. I'm not asking you to forget or trust him. Just to forgive him."

"Why? What do you know?" Chosen yelled at the unknown stick figure. The stick figure simply erased his words and started writing new ones.

"My name is Victim. Alan created me a years before you. He thought he deleted me, but failed. I only reveled myself a couple days ago to him. I know he has changed from the stupid kid that created us. He loves Second and you." He finished writing before nodding to Alan.

Chosen looked star struck. Victim simply walked away and into the shadows of the screen that none of us ever really pay attention to. All of us turned our attention to Chosen, expecting him to be angry. Instead he appeared solemn.

"Whatever," Chosen scoffed before running to his castle.

"It's okay. The fact he is still here is progress. I know it would take a long time to forgive me, and I am willing to do the work and the time. Have fun. I'm going to spend some time with my wife and daughter." Alan typed before leaving to go upstairs.

"Well, that was interesting." Red remarked. All of us sighed at him.

"Honestly, I did not expect that, but it makes sense." Blue thought out loud. Looking at them all, I begin to understand why Alan reacted to us messing with the computer when he first saw us. He messed up with the first few, and began to only expect destruction with stick figures. I guess I can only hope that Chosen will one day understand how different Alan is from the one that enslaved him all those years ago.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a nightmare, and gets closer with Chosen (note: this is before lucky blocks)

~Red's POV~

Skipping across the screen, I ran across the Minecraft game. I felt myself pause and go back to the icon. I look up to see Chosen, Second, and the other stick figures running to me, yelling no as I grabbed the icon. Twitching, my arms moved to attack the five with ease, Herobrine was in control again. As I looked at Chosen, the screen glitched to be me tied up in a chair in the dark with Dark Lord holding a knife to me.

Gasping, I wake up in my red-clad room. Tears streamed down my face as I hiccuped. No way could I tell the others. They already freaked out when I got possed and kidnapped. They would be livid if they knew I was having nightmares. They would never leave me alone.

I hopped out of the stick fighting game where the others, except Second and Chosen, and I lived. Taking a deep breath, I hop over to the computer where Chosen lived. We're not close, so he wouldn't care if I hung around his computers to avoid the others coddling.

Leaning against the edge of the screen, I crumple down and start sobbing. Pulling my arms around my legs, I find myself as small as possible. My breathing quickens as it becomes harder to breathe. A tingling sensation ran down my arms; it became impossible to think. 

A cold hand gently touched my shoulder. Looking up, I met Chosen's eyes. Expecting harsh words, I flinched when he pulled me into a hug.

"I got you," Chosen whispered to me as he held me in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes until my breathing evened out. "Now why are you crying in the corner?" he asked as he let go of me.

" Nightmare," I quickly answered before looking down.

"I figured that out. I meant why are you crying in the corner of the screen of this computer and not talking to one of your friends. Even Alan would be better at this than me." Chosen ranted at me, placing his hand against his forehead.

"Sorry," I whimpered.

"Doesn't matter. You're here now. So tell me; what nightmare was bad enough that you came to me?" Chosen asked, looking at me slightly annoyed.

"Don't want to talk about it," I mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He pulled me over to his castle and through a bunch of doors. AS we entered through one final black door, I found myself surrounded by fluff. Chosen smirked as he let go of me, and I grabbed a bunny to cuddle with.

"Have fun!" He yelled as he left, leaving me with the hoard of bunnies, kittens, and puppies. They were a mixture of Minecraft animals and animals from other games. Maybe Chosen has a soft spot for animals like me. It didn't take long for me to drift into a dreamless sleep surrounded by fluff in all directions.

As morning came, Chosen woke me up so I can quickly join the others for whatever adventure we had today. I asked Chosen if he wanted to join, he said he had other things to do than babysit a bunch of kids. Shrugging, I left the castle and hopped over to the other computer. The others gave me a hug, explaining that Chosen told them that I had a nightmare and needed some TLC. 

I smile at the thought that Chosen cared enough to willing to leave his castle to talk to the others about my problems. Throughout the day, I saw from the corner of my eye Chosen to keep an eye on us from the edge of the screen. Maybe he's worried about Dark Lord kidnapping me again, or maybe he just cares about us enough to keep an eye on us.


	8. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Second try to do an all-nighter animating, and Chosen is not having it

~The Chosen One's POV~

Staring at the other side of the screen, I sigh in annoyance. Once again, Alan and Second are trying to do an all-nighter animating. At first, I thought Alan was forcing Second to work with no break. Then I realized how much fun Second was having, but stayed mad at Alan for not caring about Second's help. Now, I realize I'm probably more mature than both of them combined, so they probably are just getting carried away. 

Marching over to the other computer, where they were, I quickly saved their work and closed out of the software. Immediately, both of them started whining like children. 

"It is two in the morning! Go to bed you two!" I yelled at both of them, using my text to yell at Alan. Before Second could start protesting, I dragged him to his room while ignoring Alan. 

"I don't want to go to bed," Second whined at me as I tucked him into bed. At these times, he looked so small and fragile. Giving him a small peck on the forehead, I told him goodnight and to stay in bed.

Looking back at the screen, I could see Alan looking down in disappointment. Honestly, he acts like such a toddler. He can be worse than Second at times.

"Can I work just a little bit more." Alan typed, giving me a puppy dog look. Sighing, I shake my head and point away from the computer.

"Bed. Now." I say through my letters. His shoulders slump down in defeat. I almost smile in triumph, until he doesn't get up. "What now?" I ask him.

"What if something happens while I'm gone? Or if Dark attacks again? What of virabot comes back?" he types quickly, almost in fear. Thinking, I realized he has been staying much longer than he usually does. Could he be scared of losing us?

"Nothing is going to happen." I try to reassure him. That just seems to make him more panicked.

"I'll be quiet, I just want to make sure you guys are safe." Alan types out. Shaking my head, I can seem him start to cry.

"Look, I get it. Things have not been the greatest. The virabot attack and Dark kidnapping Red. Plus all the 'adventures' Second and the others had that nearly ended badly. But I promise you that we will all be here in the morning." I sincerely tell him, beginning to realize maybe I am starting to forgive him at last. He wipes some tears away as he types out a simple good night and leaves.

Sighing, I head back to my castle to get a few hours of sleep, before the others wake me up at ungodly hours in the morning. Maybe, Alan and I can have a small talk about the past and finally move on. That would be nice.


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen has a nightmare, Alan and Chosen officially make up

~The Chosen One's POV~

The chain around my ankle felt too familiar. Looking past the screen, I see Alan with a dark smirk. With the flick of his wrist, the mouse icon throws me across the screen. Was he angry at me?

"Why are you doing this?" I ask through my text.

"You're my slave. I'll do what I want." Alan typed. After he dragged me by the ball and chain to a word document. Realizing what he wants me to do, I reluctantly use my powers to destroy the pop-up ads while he works. After a while, he used the chain to pull me to the Paint app. He drew a bunch of guns and used them to shoot me. As I was about to dodge, the mouse icon held me still.

Gasping, I jump out of bed. Frantically, I rub at my ankle where the chain used to be. For the next few hours, I let myself cry. It must have been near morning when I woke up because at some point Alan brought my castle up to check on me. As I saw him through the screen, I backed up, remembering my nightmare.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alan typed. I simply wrap my arms around myself and my knees to my chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" Alan typed. Nodding, I saw Alan looked concerned.

A few minutes later, a pair of orange arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked down to see Second hugging me. "Alan told me you had a nightmare and needed a hug. He said to tell you he's sorry. wrapping my arms around him, I take a deep calming breath.

A few minutes went by, and I pulled myself from his hug. I needed to talk to Alan. It's a conversation I've been avoiding for a while.

"I'm going o go talk to Alan, okay?" I tell Second ass I leave. Second nods and lets me leave. Hoping down from my castle, I wave my arms to get Alan's attention.

"Hey, you okay?" Alan typed in the Paint app. Hoping up to it, I nodded to him.

"The nightmare, it was about you enslaving me and then killing me. You're not going to do that again, right?" I ask through my text, terrified of his answer.

"Of course I won't. I swear I will never hurt, enslave, or kill you ever. You are so important to me. The thought of anyone hurting you is painful to even think about. I swear I will always do my best to keep you safe." Alan typed. Looking at his words, I start to tear up. Looking at him, I hug the mouse icon. He smiles at me and nods.

A few minutes later, Second came to draw with Alan. Leaving them to it, I knew Alan and I were in a better place. I never thought I would ever move on, but maybe I have. Looking back at Alan and Second working on animation, I smile at how much better this Alan is from the Alan that created me.


	10. Victim vs Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victim learns to play Minecraft and has some fun

~Victim's POV~

It was late at night when everyone was asleep when I decided to randomly skip across the screen. I usually sleep during the day, so during the nights, I rule the computer.

"Hm, what's this?" I ask myself as I step on a grass block on the taskbar. Stepping off it and on it again, I see the same bar of items show itself above me. Grabbing it, I remember seeing Chosen and the others play around with this game. Minecraft is what it's called.

Smiling, I scroll through the items and grab a bunch of items, knowing exactly what I wanted to build. As I put the Minecraft icon back in the taskbar, I jump in excitement to grab the items. I quickly grab the items and began speed building.

~A few hours later~

I look in pride at my build. I don't usually interact with the others, but maybe I can make an exception. Running over to Chosen's mansion, I run in to wake Second up.

Knocking loudly on his door, Second opens it up with groggy "What?"

"I made something, can please come to see it?" I plead at Second.

"Fine, I'll get the others. Do you want Chosen to come also?" Second groggily ask. I nod furiously. Yawning, he heads past me to gather everyone.

I skip down to my build to wait for everyone. As everyone gathered in front of my build, they gasp. Chosen immediately tries to leave, but I grab his hand to keep him here. 

"What is that?" Blue asked, tentatively.

"This is my super maze! Almost impossible to finish!" I proclaim with my arms in the air. The others looked sheepish about entering. Second looked at me, then entered the maze. The others reluctantly followed. Chosen refused to enter.

"Can you please at least try?" I plead. He looks at me annoyed before entering the maze. Smirking, I run to my glass walkway over the top so I could see everything.

The maze was relatively hard. There were fake routes, parkour, and redstone. They split up and kept hitting dead ends. Whenever they went near died, they would respawn at the beginning of the maze. A little coding I did for the maze and made sure it would only last the day. Afterward, they would respawn in their regular areas.

At one point, Alan came on confused with the maze on his desktop. I shrug at him, unable to talk. He simply rolls his eyes and moves to the other computer to do his animating. Second is going to be devasted that Alan did some animating without him.

Eventually, they finished, with Second in the lead and Chosen not far behind. Green finished with Yellow and Blue not far behind. Red took the longest, and he needed the most help through the maze. As soon as Second left the maze, he told me a quick congrats before running to the other computer to help Alan. Yellow and Green gave me compliments on my build. Chosen just ran off to his castle, while Blue and Red ignored me in favor of going to their rooms to rest. 

Proud of my accomplishment, I quickly took a bunch of TNT to blow the maze up. As much as I like building, explosions are also quite fun. As I finished, I head to the little house that Alan drew up for me. Climbing into bed, I drift into sleep, happy I got to have fun with the other stick figures.


	11. Sleepy Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange tries to sleep in, but fails

~The Second Coming's POV~

Snuggling under the covers, I once again refused to get out of bed for Chosen. He's been trying for the last half hour with no luck. Smirking, I let go of the blanket for just one second.

"Ah-ha!" Chosen proclaimed as he ripped the sheets off of me. Shrieking, I try to pull them back. Chosen wins, and I slunk back to the mattress. "Just get up! It's not that hard!"

"No, I'm hibernating!" I whine out. I just want to stay in bed. Is that so hard to understand?

"What? It's not that cold out! And you're not even an animal!" Chosen growled back at. Glaring at him, I groan in annoyance.

"I can be whatever I want to be!" I yell at him.

"Just get out of bed!"

"No!"

"Urg...That's it." Chosen groaned as he picked me up, bridal style. I almost wanted to snuggle into his warm body, but that would be giving in to him.

"P-Put me down!" I yell at him, crossing my arms. Chosen just chuckles as he carries me out of my mansion and to the desktop.

"No."Chosen simply said as he carried me to the group, without letting me down to the ground. Everyone started chuckling at me, and I started sulking.


	12. Lucky Blocks Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doesn't want to fight after lucky bloacks

The stick figures often spared daily. Each one loved it. Red or Second would almost always win. But that didn't matter. It was the time they spent together. Then they found the lucky blocks. They took a couple of days off from sparing to recuperate, and then they resumed. But something was off. Red would flinch often while sparing. Once the others noticed, Red would just brush it off. Then Red would find excuses to not spar, hesitate to enter group hugs, and flinched at any unexpected touch. One night, Red asked to talk to Alan alone. 

~Red's POV~

"I know they won't hurt me, but I can't help but expect it. I want to spar with them, but every time I see them when they were possessed. I don't know what to do." Red explained to Alan, using a new plugin Yellow created so the stick figures could talk directly to Alan. I could see Alan tilt his head before moving his hands to the keyboard.

"I think you need to tell the others. Rember when Chosen came to the computer? He was terrified of me. But we got better. It took time and effort from both of us. You can't get better if you go through this alone. If they get too much, just tell me. Okay?" Alan typed out. Nodding, I head off to the others.

"Hey, so you're probably wondering what's happening with me?" They nodded along. "Well, the lucky blocks fight affected me pretty badly. When we spar, I can't help but see the possessed versions of you. I get scared when you touch me suddenly or when we hug. I know it's irrational, but I can't help it." I confess while looking down. An orange pulled my head back up.

"Hey, we're with you. whatever you need, you got it." Smiling, I grab Second into a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper.


	13. Animation vs Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stick figures find the game 'Among U' and get curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a slight horror element added.

~Second's POV~

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" I call out as I noticed a new game on the computer. Alan must have installed it. Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green ran over.

"Cool, let's check this new game out!" Green exclaimed with excitement. Everyone nodded. As we touched the new game, something weird happened. A flash and I saw myself alone surrounded by black. Looking up, I see red letters spelling "IMPOSTER".

As the lights came back, I saw all of us around a table. I tried to talk to them, but we couldn't. I realized I had some buttons. One said to kill and another said sabotage. The others split. I tried to press the button, but couldn't. Slowly my vision faded.

~Imposter's POV~  
As I took over the orange stick figure, I couldn't help but grin. This was gonna be fun. I ran over to the reactor. Seeing Blue alone, I shot him quickly and pressed the sabotage button for o2. As I ran to o2, the report button got called. As we appeared at the table, I asked them where the body was.

"In the reactor, I think. Someone killed Blue." Green started to sob.

"Did you see anyone?" I asked nicely.

"What? Are you saying someone killed Blue?" 

"Well, there is an imposter. We just need to find them and we win."\

"Who would do such a thing?" Red gasped. Shrugging I asked if we should skip. They all agreed. I went immediately to electrical. As I arrived, I saw Red and Green. As Red left, I closed the doors and killed Green. Venting to med, I wandered around, waiting for my cooldown to finish. 

"This is going to be easy." As I walked into admin, I killed Yellow, only for Red to come in as I vented away. Within seconds, my victory came across the screen. I left the stick figure's body to get ready for the next game.

~Second's POV~  
I gasped as we were spat back onto the desktop. I could feel the others glaring at me.

"Why did you kill us?" Yellow yelled at me.

"Explain yourself!" Blue joined.

"It wasn't me." I tried to explain, but everyone except Red stormed off. Collapsing, I started to cry.

"Hey, what happened?" Red asked as he knelt down.

"I don't know. I was only in the game for a second, then something took over. The next thing, I knew we were spat out of the game with everyone mad at me. Red looked me over before pulling me into a hug.

"There was an imposter. It must have taken you over. It killed the others. Only I wasn't killed." Red explained. I nodded along. "I'll go tell the others what really happened," Red stated before running off. As I waited, Alan came over. As he asked what was wrong, I explained what happened with the new game. He looked shocked.

The others ran in and quickly pulled me into a group hug. While he hugged, I could see Alan delete the game.


	14. Things go bad, in a big way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, evil dark and powered second involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K1tty and Tumble helped with the idea for this chapter, go check them out
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tumbleblunder
> 
> and 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLee99

~Second's POV~  
I yawned as I followed Chosen across the desktop. I didn't notice him stopping, so I ended up ramming into him. Looking at him, I rubbed my eyes. Why did we have to train so early?

"Okay, so we're going to do some flight training. I'll hold you steady in the air, but I want you to concentrate on flames in your hands to try and hover." Nodding, I felt Chosen to grab me and fly up a few feet and started to hover.

~Dark's POV~  
After my humiliating defeat, I decided to do some research on that orange stick figure. After a couple of weeks, I sneaked onto the computer and hid behind an icon. Watching the orange stick figure and Chosen interact, I realized something. First, the name of the orange stick figure was 'The Second Coming'. I found that by discreetly looking through the taskbar. Second, he had no control over his powers. He couldn't even hover on his own! Watching Chosen leave frustrated, I snuck behind Second, grabbed him, making sure to cover his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Pulling him through the portal as he struggled in my grip, I smirked at the possibilities.

Flying to my much larger lab, I went immediately to the main lab where I made a device to hack into a stick's code. Now appears to be the perfect opportunity. Strapping Second into the device, I hopped onto the chair in front of the main computer. Looking through its code, I easily found the powers and the walls around it. Deleting those walls, I worked on a variety of additions to make it the perfect weapon. Making a new black wristband, I connected Second's code to it so I can add anything on the fly. I should be able to do small changes remotely, and complete control in close contact. 

Once I felt I was as good as I could get it, for now, I grabbed the unconscious Second, probably passed out with the pain of having its code rewritten, I flew up back into Alan's PC. Setting it down on the ground, I flew up to watch the chaos below.  
I could see those colored stick figures walk onto the screen. Great, I only coded Second to destroy The Chosen One. Well, nothing I can't fix. I head back to the PC, ready to end CHosen once and for all.

~Blue's POV~  
We just finished our tenth game of Uno in a row, when Red asked if we should see if Orange and Chosen were done with their training, and see if either would like to join in on a game of Uno. As we reached the desktop, I saw a prone Orange sleeping on the ground. Great, not again. Well, at least he was easy to find this time.  
"Come on guy, let's get Orange to bed. Training must have been tiring today." As Green and I reached to pick up Orange, Orange shifted. As he opened his eyes, they were bright green. Startled, I fall back.

~The Dark Lord's POV~  
Those weaklings didn't even notice me as I flew above them. With a few buttons, I gave Second a command to attack the stick figures. I watch as he pulls back to attack...then doesn't? What? I search through Second's code to find the source of the problem. Sympathy! Of course, that's the problem. Well, time to get rid of it. I watch as Second struggles as I type dozens of new codes to override his sympathy and compassion. There, now he should be able to attack.  
With excitement, I watch him blast those weaklings away. No one messes with The Dark Lord! With a smirk, I watch Second gear up for another attack. Leaning forward, I nearly gasp as a black figure tackles Second and another one, slightly lighter color, moves in front of the weaklings.

~Chosen's POV~  
I watch in surprise as Second not only uses his powers but uses them to blast his friends. I look around a see Victim heading to protect the squad. Racing forwards, I tackle Second to the ground. At first, I was confused, as I had to defend myself from Second. Then I looked up. Of course Dark is behind this. Groaning, I turn my attention to Second, only to get pinned to the side of the desktop.

~Yellow's POV~  
Disorientated, I watch the exchange between Orange and Chosen. So that's what Chosen meant by Orange being powerful. As Orange pinned Chosen, I rush to pull my phone out. Tapping my phone furiously, I hack into Alan's phone to give a quick message.  
[Help! -Yellow]

~Dark Lord's POV"  
I smirk as Chosen gets pinned by my minion. I had to keep adding codes to make sure his sympathy couldn't come back. As I start to prepare to attack the weaklings while my weapon keeps Chosen occupied, I find myself slammed through the apps. Dangit, Alan's back. That makes things trickier. Outnumbered, I figure now would be the time to retreat. I input a command for Second to follow me, as I fly through the portal back home.

~The Chosen One's POV~  
I nearly break down as Second follows Dark through the portal. Turning towards Alan, I realize I have a lot of explaining to do and not enough information. Sighing, I start to tell him what I know. I signal for Victim to take the squad somewhere safe.

~Yellow's POV~  
Watching Orange fight Chosen was horrible, a nightmare. As Victim stood in front of us, I took a look over Not-Red and saw was typing something on a gauntlet similar to the one we saw him use when he fought Chosen with the virabots. Could he be controlling Orange?

~Red's POV~  
I wince as Orange pins Chosen against the side of the desktop. What could cause Orange to change so suddenly? I was about to run to him when I noticed Victim standing in front of us with his arms widespread. Similar to what Orange did with Chosen not that long ago.

~Blue's POV~  
I couldn't stand to watch Orange fight Chosen, it's just wrong. Focusing on Victim, I look at him confused. Orange and Victim act so similar at times, it's eerie. As Alan entered the battle, I couldn't help but grip Green's hand.

~Green's POV~  
Shuddering as I watched the battle, I felt a jolt as Blue grabbed my hand. Looking at the others, I could see their fear. How could Orange do this to them?

~Alan's POV~  
As I was heading to the computer room, I looked at my phone to notice I got a message from Yellow that read [Help - Yellow]. Remembering all their shenanigans, I thought nothing of it. Getting to the computer, I noticed fighting on the computer screen. Figuring maybe Chosen was getting somewhere in training Second, I didn't worry until I sat down. Why was Orange attacking Chosen, and why was Dark on the computer? I could see the RYGB in the corner with Victim shielding them. Using my mouse, I slam Dark into the side of the desktop. Before I could do much, Dark fled into a portal with Second flying closely behind. Looking at Chosen, I could see him gesture to Victim to get the other sticks somewhere safe.  
Opening up the animation software, I type out, [What Happened?]

~Chosen's POV~  
I saw Alan open the animation software and type out two words, [What Happened?] Sighing, I jump up to begin to explain what I knew.

[I don't know. Second and I were getting nowhere in training, so I left for a few minutes to figure out what to do next. When I came back, he blasted RYGB and Dark was watching. I think Dark did something to Second.] I told him, worried. As I paced back and forth across the animation window, I looked out the screen to see Alan just as worried as I was.

~Dark's POV~  
As I got back to the house, I put in a command for Second to enter the chamber again that allowed me free access to its code. Looking at it deeply, I could see how lucky I was in retreat. It may be powerful, but it has low stamina. That won't do. Guess training will have to do for a while before I do another attack. With precision, I add many shortcuts to my gauntlet so I can control it with ease.

~Victim's POV~  
As I got the sticks back to their website, I closed the door and ran to the other computer to Chosen's castle. I didn't even notice as my color faded from its dark grey to nothing. As I slammed the door to a random room, I looked down and saw nothing. As I started panicking, my dark grey color came back. Oh my, Alan, I have powers!

~Yellow as the narrator~  
When Orange followed Dark through the portal, we prepared for war. Days went by, and nothing happened. Alan would try to stay by the computer at all times. Chosen forced Alan to take breaks by telling him he would be no use if he ended up in the hospital from not taking care of himself. We all knew it was a bluff, but you never call Chosen's bluffs out. Then almost a month later, the portal opened again. Orange came flying out and went straight for the Red. We didn't expect Dark to show up and go straight for Red. Chosen barely got Red out of the way, causing the two of them to fight. Victim, poor Victim, ran to Orange and tried to talk sense into him. Orange destroyed the cursor with ease and blasted Victim into dust. Chosen took one look at Orange and yelled at us to get to Purple. We did, and that was the last time I saw Chosen or Alan. I miss both so much. As we got to Purple's computer, we quickly told them what happened. As we fortified the village, Orange came through and attacked. Not us, but the villagers. I could see Dark behind him looking at us viciously. Purple looked torn apart as he rushed to fight Orange in an attempt to save his villagers. Purple died with his villagers. Dark blasted Red and me to be separated from Green and Blue. I pulled Red towards the wifi portal and pulled him through behind me. I assume Blue and Green died behind us. It didn't take long for us to find a place to take refuge, but they found us eventually. Red died in my arms after Orange tore apart his code. With my knowledge of code, I decided to make a bunker hidden deep within the wifi. I'm still hiding. They're still looking. All I know is that I am alone. Maybe it would have been better if Orange killed me too.

~Alan's POV~  
After the sticks ran through the nether portal, Orange dragged Chosen through the portal and Dark broke the computer right before he made his getaway to the wifi. Months later, I had a new computer and was still waiting for them to show up. No one could use the internet. Somehow, the wifi got disconnected everywhere. I miss those little colored sticks. No longer an animator, I worked at an old game shop. No one had time for electronics anymore. The risks were too high. I sighed as I head down to the new computer. As a routine, I took to drawing things I remembered Second and the others doing. I miss them all dearly. As my daughter came down, I smiled as I pulled her into my lap to tell her another story of the amazing stick figures that used to live in the computer.

~Dark Lord's POV~  
The amount of recoding I kept having to do to Second's code was a nightmare. It can hardly be called a stick figure anymore. Ah well, I look over to see Second practice its power on a chained up Chosen. Chosen looked exhausted. Oh well, he chose his side. With a sigh, I send Orange to do another search for that Yellow stick figure. As long as that Yellow stick figure existed, Orange would continue to fight against the reprogramming.

~Alan's POV~  
It's been a year since the wifi disconnected permanently. I took up coding on the side, hoping to find some way to reconnect. Each night, I would spend hours trying to hack into the wifi. Every day, for months. Each time I would improve and get farther. As I was hacking through the internet, I noticed an anomaly. I looked at it confused; when I heard the door open.

"Daddy, can you tell me another story," I turn around to see my daughter holding a yellow stick-figure stuffie. Smiling, I pull her up on my lap.

"I'll tell you about Yellow, alright?" I ask as I begin to type furiously. Seeing the Yellow stick figure gave me an idea. "Yellow is very good at coding, computer language. He will sometimes hack games if I'm playing cause I'm not nearly as good as them. At one point Yellow tried to teach me how to use Redstone properly in Minecraft, and failed horribly." As I continued to tell stories of Yellow, I analyzed the bunker and saw I was right. Yellow survived. Now to get in contact without alarming Yellow or bringing unwanted attention to Yellow.

~Yellow's POV~  
I was holding a black stuffed animal that Red gave to Chosen. I didn't have much, but I made sure to get some small mementos for each of my friends. As I held the cat, I heard a beeping sound. I look up alarmed, that sound could mean only one thing. Someone found me. Running over to the computer while still holding the cat, I type furiously to begin defending the bunker, when I noticed that the source was from outside the internet. Pausing, I decide to investigate who the intruder could be.

As I find out who it is, I almost cried. Alan! Of all people, Alan finds me. Smiling, I secure a small access point between my computer in the wifi and his in the human world.

[Hello?] I type out, hoping I was right. I couldn't help but smile at his response.

~Alan's POV`  
As I saw a messenger pop up come up, I instantly click it, knowing it to be Yellow. "Hey sweetie, let's do storytime later. Why don't you go have Yellow teach the other sticks how to use Redstone, okay?" I watch as my daughter skips out of the room with the cutest bye ever.

Looking at the screen, I see a message pop up that read, [Hello?]  
I hurry to type out a response.

-Messenger-  
Yellow: Hello?  
Alan: Yellow, it's me, Alan  
Yellow: How? I never taught you how to hack  
Alan: Taught myself, are the others okay?  
Yellow: The others are gone. I think not-red has Orange under some sort of control. Like recoded or something.  
Alan: Dark Lord, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.  
Yellow: What do you mean by your fault, and who's Dark Lord?  
Alan: Dark Lord is the red stick figure that u saw with the black wristband. I created him a long time ago.  
Yellow: Why?  
Alan: I made a lot of mistakes back then. You know how I created Chosen. Well, we didn't get along and I made him into a pop-up blocker so he wouldn't wreck the computer. When he escaped I created The Dark Lord because I couldn't fight Chosen well enough. They destroyed the computer and left. It's why I freaked out when I saw you guys on the computer. I thought I might be dealing with a situation like them. I completely regret ever hurting them. I wish I could find some way to tell Dark I've changed. Chosen and I was finally moving on when the whole situation happened.  
Yellow: U are an idiot  
Yellow: U there?  
Yellow: You know you're not at fault here  
Yellow: Dark made his own choices, OK?  
Yellow: If Chosen could move on, then so could Dark  
Alan: Is there a way to save Second?  
Yellow: I don't know  
Alan: You there, you stopped responding  
Alan: U ok?  
Alan: Yellow?  
Alan: Plz tell me your ok

~Yellow's POV~  
I paused typing as I heard the door blast open. Dang, it! I've been found. Looking back at the messenger, I could see Alan worrying. I typed a quick response. "I'm on my way", with that, I used my hoverboard that I made in my spare time and flew out the back door. I could see IOrange fly after me. With skill and precision, I flew up and used my phone to create a small backdoor to Alan's computer. Flying through it, I close it before Orange could follow me through. Looking through the screen, I could see Alan crying. Walking up to the screen, I tap it. I smile as he slowly reaches out and taps back.

~Yellow's POV~  
Alan and I spent the entire night fortifying the computer. After learning he worked at a game shop, I couldn't help but tear up. At some point, his daughter came down with a stuffie of me. So cute! Alan introduced us and held her as he helped me build firewalls. At some point, we needed extra parts, and Alan revealed he had plenty of 'junk parts'. Apparently, humans are turning their backs on electronics so he was able to get high-tech stuff fairly easily.  
As the last part was finished, I tapped the screen with Alan tapping back. We constructed a trap to hold Orange long enough for Alan to get into his code, and we can start undoing what The Dark Lord did.

~Chosen's POV~  
I never thought I would become a slave again. Dark used to be my best friend, and now he has me wrapped in chains. Dark told me Orange killed the others. That Alan's PC was destroyed for good. I became a target for Second to practice on. Occasionally, Second would heal me on Dark's command, but that would only be so I can continue to be target practice. As Orange left again, Dark never told me why, I watched Dark. If I could get an opening, maybe I could do something.

Whenever I had time to spare, I would analyze the sky and try to figure out where Alan's new computer would be. It's a lot harder with the connection off, but I managed. It took about a year, but I found it. I nearly cried when I found it, but I had to continue being the slave Dark turned me into.

As Dark walked away to the console, I focused my attention on the chains. With a deep breath, I heated my arms to melt the chains. It was excruciatingly painful. As the chains melted away, Dark turned his attention to me. His smug look morphed into shock. Knowing I wouldn't last a fight, I took off into the sky, using the surprise. As I took to the skies, I noticed both a Yellow Stick figure taking to the skies followed by Second. As Dark turned his attention to Second chasing Yellow, I made my escape by creating a small portal to a random folder inside the new computer. As I walked out, I could see Alan and Yellow working together to strengthen the defenses of the computer. Leaving them to it, I wandered the folders.

As it got late in the night, I could see Yellow and Alan tap against the screen. Seeing that they finished their work, for now, I hopped down from the folder.

~Alan's POV~  
As I tapped the screen with Yellow, I noticed a small black blur hop down from the folders. Chosen! Pulling up the animation software, I type out a simple question. [Chosen, you're alive?]

Chosen looked at me and nodded. As I looked at him more, I noticed that he had many scars around his arm similar to the one on his ankle. I know what caused the scar on his ankle, and it causes me to regret it every time I see it.

[What did Dark do to you?] I type out, looking at him directly. I could see him shifting before he started to back away, realizing my mistake I erased the question. Looking over to Yellow, I saw Yellow tearing up as he watched Chosen. Without warning, Yellow ran over to Chosen and hugged him. I smile as the two relax in each other's arms.

Sighing, I stretch my arms. With no access to the sticks website and never getting around to rebuilding the castles, I figured it might be time to quickly draw something while the two caught up. Every once in a while, I would check up on the two, to see them still talking. I smile as I finally finished a small house with two bedrooms. As I checked up on them again, I noticed the two about to fall asleep. Figuring I can ask them what happened tomorrow, I gently put both to bed. Usually, I would head to my own bed, but the risk of Second or Dark coming on while I was gone was too high. So grabbing a spare blanket I had nearby, I pulled it around myself and rested my head on my arms in front of the computer.

~Chosen's POV~  
Pushing the blanket off of me, I checked my surroundings. Looked like a sketched house. Opening the door, I went to the room across the hall. I smile as I see Yellow snuggled up with the black cat Red gave me so long ago. Hopping out of the document, I saw Alan with his head in his arms on the desk. Sitting down, I watched him sleep. 

As it got around eight in the morning, I saw Alan stirring. Leaning forward, I watched him slowly awake and stretch. I smile sadly. Second would act the exact same way when he woke up. As Yellow hopped down, I pulled him over to the animation window.

[We're on our own.] I tell the two of them. Seeing them nod, I tell Alan one thing. [Keep Yellow safe at all costs.] Before anyone could protest, a portal opened and Second flew right towards me. Before Second could Pin me, the cursor got in the way. I could see Yellow hop up and stab a needle into Second. Lighting my fists on fire, I did not expect Second to fall asleep and literally fall onto the desktop.

"It should last a few hours. Dark probably used some sort of machine to code him, I can use it to code him back. I just need you to distract Dark while I do it," Yellow explained as he picked Second up and hopped onto his hoverboard.

[We need to distract Dark while Yellow fixes Second] I tell Alan. As Dark comes through the portal, I charge at him with the cursor beside me, watching Yellow sneak through the portal.

~Yellow's POV~  
Racing to the lab that was so obviously Dark's, I held Orange close. Running into the lab, I looked around when a contraption caught my eyes. It had strapped to hold a stick down. Figuring that was it, I set Orange down in it and strapped him down. Going to the computer, I guessed the password in one try and went to work.

~Dark's POV~  
I was winning the fight against both Chosen and Alan when I noticed the weapon was not here. Throwing Chosen at the cursor, I flew through the portal. Looking behind me, I noticed Chosen had recovered rather quickly and was hot on my heels. Throwing a few fireballs at him, I flew towards the lab.

~Yellow's POV~  
Orange's Code was a mess. Tearing up, I tried to patch up the damage Dark created. I could see Orange twitching out of the corner of my eye. I looked around his code when I found something interesting. A healing power, that was turned off. Turning it back on, I run over to Orange just in time to see Orange covered with green sparkles. Looking back to the computer, I see his entire code turn green, and change on its own. As the sparkles died down, I heard a bang. I quickly undo the straps on Orange as Orange woke up.

Before I could react, Orange's eyes glowed green and he took off. Chasing after him, I felt my heart drop. He was still in Dark's control. I didn't help at all. As I got outside, I saw Dark and CHosen fighting with Orange flying towards them. As Chosen shields himself, I watch in surprise as Orange blasts Dark. 

Oh, Orange was just powered up, not being controlled. I saw Dark type some things on his gauntlet in a frenzy, but nothing happened. Orange easily pinned Dark. Chosen took the liberty of keeping him pinned. Astonished, I noticed Orange move his arms forward as a wave of green moved in all directions away from him. One by one, the sky lit back up again. Grinning, I watched pieces of code reassemble themselves back together to show my friends. All of them. Then, something happened to dark.

"Hi? Who are you?" Dark asked, sounding confused. Pushing Chosen off, I pulled Dark into a hug.

"A friend," I cry into him as I realized Orange took his memories away from him. A second chance to be good. Sighing, I look over to see that Orange has collapsed and Chosen was tending to him.

After a long conversation, we got back to Alan's new computer. It was weird adding Dark to the friendship group, but I liked it. Finally, someone to talk code to. I could see Alan being flooded with relief with all of us together and getting along on his computer. Things were all okay for once.


End file.
